


What we are (is a pair of Strange Visitors)

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A "What we are"/"Strange Visitor" crossover.   Earth is in jeopardy, and DEO Director Astra In-Ze has an...innovative solution...





	1. Prolouge: Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Yes, you read that summery right, this is indeed a crossover between "What we are" and "Strange Visitor". Basically it's my take on the Arrowverse crossover that happened in Season Two of Supergirl, so this takes place after Part Fourteen of What we are, and during that six month gap between "Strange Visitor" and "Strange Visitations", hope that makes sense. This story will be told from the point of view of the Alex and Astra from the What we are-verse, so in first person and basically having them being commentators on the "Strange Visitor"-verse
> 
> Like? Dislike? Let me know. Don't want to read? That's fine, just skip on over to Part Fifteen of What we are. Want to read? Good, enjoy! :=)

******

For every action we take, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Every decision we make creates an entire parallel world, one where we decide to turn left instead of right and thus met our soulmate, and another where we turned right instead of left and never met our soulmate.

Some of these parallel worlds are so similar to one another that you could an entire lifetime and never spot of the differences between one and your own reality. Others are so radically different that they can defy imagination.

In addition to multiple worlds, there are also multiple versions of the people who live in them. In one world, General Astra was killed by Alex Danvers with a kryptonite sword, in another she wasn’t. In one, Alex Danvers never existed, in another it was Astra who never existed. In one the last children of Krypton are merely fictional characters, in another it is we who are the work of make believe.

But in almost all of the worlds where General Astra survived, one thing remains constant: her relationship with Alex Danvers. In some worlds they are merely close friends, bonded by their relationship to Kara, in others they are lovers, bound by something far deeper than their bond to Kara.

In one world, Alex refused to kill Astra on that rooftop, only to find Astra on her couch later that night, where the alien woman confessed her love for Alex. We shall call this world 'Earth A'.

In another world, Jeremiah Danvers sacrificed his life to save Astra from Hank Henshaw, resulting in Astra taking over the DEO. We shall call this world 'Earth One'.

Connecting and separating all these various different worlds and their inhabitants is a barrier, a void, a place of pure ‘nothingness’. Technically, nothing can cross this void, so the different worlds can not and should not be able to interact with another.

Of course, like in life itself, these rules are made to be broken…


	2. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Enjoy! Now, to avoid confustion, the Kara from the What we are-verse will be called 'Kara', while the Kara from the Strange Visitor-verse will be called 'Supergirl', same with the two Astras, the Astra from What we are will be called 'Astra', and her counterpart from Strange Visitor will be 'Director In-ze' or the 'Director', the same with the two Alexs, Alex from What we are will be "Alex" and the Alex from Strange Visitor will be "Agent Danvers". hope that clears everything up.
> 
> Now, please enjoy! :=)

******

**Alex**

I groaned as I shuffled through my apartment door, Astra behind me

“Easy,” she gripped my shoulders, steadying me as I wobbled “I still say that you should be in bed”

“I have a bed here,” I reminded her as I wobbled over to the couch “besides, being infected with a killer virus isn’t as bad as it sounds” 

“Oh, of course not,” she muttered sarcastically. She sighed as she got up, wincing, her powers were still out thanks to Medusa “just stay there, I’ll make you some that soup you like” she said. She was halfway to the kitchen when the door suddenly burst open, four figures in full tactical gear rushing in, guns drawn

“Federal agents! Remain where you are! Hands where we can see them!” one of them ordered, apparently the leader. Seeing that we were both just too stunned to react, he tapped his earpiece “ma’am? The apartment is secure”

As soon as he finished speaking, a figure came in

“Vasquez?” I exclaimed as Susan Vasquez walked in “what the hell is all this?!” I demanded. She smirked

“No time to explain, I’m afraid,” she said, she grabbed my arm “hold your breath” she explained just as there was a bright flash of light and suddenly we were…somewhere else. Blinking to clear my eyes, I found that Astra, myself, Vasquez, and the others were all in the main control room of the DEO field office near my apartment.

I was about to ask why we couldn’t have just walked here when I saw the tall aliens standing around, staring at us. They were tall and spindly, with dark green mottled skin and an elongated head, some had a large red spot on their heads, while others the spot was so small that you could barely see it

“Dominators?!” Astra demanded

“We’ve been compromised!” Vasquez snarled “delta formation!” she barked as the agents surrounding us broke formation and began firing at the aliens, many of whom simply shrugged off the bullets with Kryptonian-like ease as they knocked the small strike team around the room like toys. One the aliens suddenly lunged for Vasquez, backhanding her across the face, but she only staggered back, recovering easily.

Looking annoyed the alien promptly grabbed by her neck and easily lifted her up off the floor

“ _You do not fight like a Human_ ” it hissed a deep, reverberating tone. I watched as Vasquez’s eyes suddenly lit up with a familiar red glow

“ _ **Because I’m not!**_ ” with a growl she gripped its wrist and yanked back, somersaulting in the air to flip it up and over her head, landing with a grace and ease that no Human could achieve, suddenly shifting and changing into a Green Martain, and not just any Green Martian, but the last one left

The alien stared at J’onn as he finished transforming as it lay on the floor “ _You are an aberration, Martian_ ” it hissed “ _we cannot abide or tolerate aberrations_ ”

“ _ **I guess that means we’ll just have to agree to disagree**_ ” J’onn retorted as an explosion suddenly shook the room, a figure in black suddenly dropping down through the ceiling as the aliens withdrew, teleporting out.

J’onn turned to us as he shifted back into Vasquez’s form “Are you two all right?” he asked “sorry about the rude welcome”

“We’re fine,” I grumbled “now just what the fuck is going on?!”

“Actually, I think I can explain that, Ms. Danvers” I turned to see Astra walking towards me. Expect…she was standing right next me. The double wasn’t Alura, it was Astra, she had the same streak of white in her hair and that same badass swagger

“Who the hell are you?” I demanded

She smirked “Astra In-Ze,” she introduced herself “Director of the DEO, and put simply, Ms. Danvers, we need you help…”


	3. Crisis on Two Earths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray! Finally "What we are (is a pair of Strange Visitors)" is finally being updated! Enjoy! :=)

******

**Alex**

For a moment I kept staring at the two Astras as my Astra explained that we were on another Earth.

“What do you mean ‘we’re on a different Earth’?” I finally demanded “how the fuck many Earths are there?”

The two Astras frowned as other agents—all of whom were trying, and failing miserably, to _not_ stare at the two Astras cleaned up Command—finally my Astra looked up, clearly inspired

“Ah, I saw someone do this once,” she grabbed a collection of coffee mugs and set them down on the operations table “all right,” she held up one cup “this is our Earth, the one that we just left,” she set it down “and this,” she held up another cup “…is this Earth, the one we’re currently on. And here is an Earth where….oh, I don’t know, Kennedy wasn’t assassinated,” she set a third cup down, lining it up with the first two “and here’s an Earth where the Nazis won World War II”

“Been there, done that,” J’onn commented, still in Vasquez’s form “wasn’t fun”

“Wouldn’t think so,” Astra nodded “all right,” she snapped her fingers to get my attention “now, every Earth, indeed every parallel universe is formed by choices. Here,” she held up the first cup “I chose to go ahead with Myriad, whereas on _this_ Earth,” she held up the second cup “I clearly didn’t”

“Every choice we make has an equal and opposite reaction,” Director In-ze picked up “creating an infinite number of different, diverging realities. In one world you mother turned left one day and met your father, in another she turned right instead and never did”

“So..,” I began slowly “here, you made a series of choices that led to you becoming head of the DEO, but on our Earth…you didn’t”

Director In-ze nodded “Yes. On my Earth, Non staged a coup and tried to have me assassinated, I fled and was found by this world’s version of Jeremiah Danvers, who gave his life to save mine,” she frowned as she noticed that Astra and I were staring at her “I take it,” she began “that things played out differently on your Earth”

I slowly nodded “They did,” I stared at her “so…here my father died to save your life?” I asked

She nodded “He was a good man your father,” she began “he didn’t see me as an ‘alien’ or even as a ‘threat’, just as someone who was lost,” she sighed and I could see that same guilt that J’onn carries about my father’s death weighing on her “when Henshaw killed him, I knew that I couldn’t just stand by, couldn’t just let his death be for naught”

“So you took over the DEO,” Astra reasoned softly “took Henshaw’s place”

Director In-ze smirked, clearly amused at our stunned expressions “Director Ashley Inzeli at your service” she introduced herself

“So, I’m still confused,” I began “why is J’onn masquerading as Vasquez?”

Both J’onn and Director In-ze stared at me, surprised

“Wait,” J’onn began “you know Susan Vasquez?”

“Should we not?” Astra asked

J’onn frowned “I’m not sure,” he began “here, in our world, she doesn’t exist, she’s a work of fiction, a form I chose at random when Superman asked me to look after Jeremiah,” he frowned at us “and things went far differently in your world, I take it?”

“Yep,” Astra nodded “in our world, Jeremiah Danvers sacrificed his life to save yours” she explained

J’onn smirked “That sounds like him,” he remarked “he was a good man, Jeremiah,” he sighed “in this world, after Hank Henshaw recruited him Superman asked me to keep an eye on him, to keep him safe. I assumed this form to watch out for your father. After he died and Astra took over the DEO, Superman asked me to stay on as ‘Susan Vasquez’ to keep an eye on her”

“He didn’t trust you” Astra reasoned

“Being a Fort Rozz escapee who stockpiles kryptonite tends to make for uncomfortable moments” Director In-ze acknowledged

“She’s been doing good,” J’onn assured us “since she took over, we’ve stopped more alien threats and incursions then we did when Henshaw was still in command”

I smirked at Astra “You would,” she chuckled and gently nudged me in the ribs “so, where’s the other Me?” I wondered

“We don’t know,” turning I spotted Lucy and Winn marching over “agent Danvers, Supergirl, and about a dozen of our people were abducted by the aliens the minute they attacked,” Lucy explained. She gestured to herself and Winn “not counting us, we’re all that’s left”

“What about Superman?” Astra asked

“He’s not returning my calls,” Director In-ze explained “which is why we recruited you two” she explained

“Wait, you breached dimensions just to get reinforcements?” Astra asked “how bad are things over here?”

“Bad,” J’onn answered. He pulled a satellite image “the Dominators apparently found a weak spot in reality, a place where the barriers between your Earth and ours is weaker than it should be”

“They’ve been probing it ever since they arrived,” Director In-ze explained “for what purpose, I have no idea, but, the longer they keep it up, we’re all going to be in trouble”

“The separate universes are meant to be separate,” Astra explained “each universe is separated from on another by a void, a realm of pure ‘nothing’, if this void is breached; both realities could fall into the void and be destroyed”

“Great,” I muttered “so, who or what are these aliens? What do they want?”

“They’re called the ‘Dominators’,” Astra began “at least, that’s what they call themselves, in truth we don’t know that much about them, no one besides from they themselves does. In our reality they staged an attack on Krypton about twelve years before Kara was born. They captured and experimented on dozens of our people, and killed dozens more. Why, we never knew”

“The same happened to my Krypton,” Director In-ze picked up “that’s why we have to stop them, and keep them from breaching the void into your universe, or worse, causing both universes to collapse into one another”

I sighed “Never a dull moment”

“No,” Astra agreed “never…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear: Earth A=What we are-verse. Earth One=Strange Visitor-verse. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
